A conventional motor grader normally comprises a tractor having a frame extending forwardly therefrom and supported by a plurality of road wheels. A circle drawbar is suspended below the frame by a pair of links and attendant support struts. A mold board is mounted beneath the circle drawbar and means are provided for lifting, tipping, shifting and rotating the mold board to position it for various grading operations.
The motor grader is normally of the pull-bar type wherein front road wheels mounted on the forward end of the frame have a restricted turning radius. Furthermore, the side reach of the mold board is restricted due to the construction and arrangement of the circle drawbar. In addition, the mold board cannot be disposed substantially vertically to perform work tasks, such as side bank cuts, due to interference with the frame and attendant structures employed on the motor grader.